Tommy Oliver (Robo Ranger)
This version of Tommy Oliver was a Robo Ranger created by Lord Draven to serve as his second in command of sorts. He is the counterpart to Tommy and has complete access to his Black Dino Ranger form. Character history. The technology for the Robo Rangers was obtained by Draven from Madame Odius sometime after the failure of the Foxatron and the end of the Galactic Ninjas. This version of Tommy was presumably created sometime between Tommy being captured and the Legendary Rangers locating Tommy's house in the wooda with the Ninja Steel Rangers. It could not have been earlier as the episode told us that they needed the Ranger in order to create a Robo Ranger version of them. We first directly saw him outside of Tommy's house when Odius enchanted The Mega Arrows for Draven. He was then placed in charge of guarding the Rangers who were being used to create the Robo Ranger army which he failed at eventually when the non-captive Rangers broke in and freed thier friends. Robo Tommy ambushed the real Tommy and forced him into battle by morphing into Dino Thunder Black so Tommy changed into the same form but was easily defeated. He became Zeo Ranger V-Red and overpowered Robo Tommy although he was not destroyed so then became Mighty Morphin White who laid even more pain down on the Robo Ranger. Finally, Tommy morphed into the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and fatally damaged his cheap copy with two energy slashes from the Dragon Dagger. He fled from the draining chamber seconds before a massive fireball consumed the room, making the end of this imitation. Powers and abilities *'Robot Transformation'-Robo Tommy can reveal his real robot form at will, as seen when he showed himself to Odius. *'Strength'-Robo Tommy was strong emough to send real Tommy flying with a single jump kick. *'Combat Skills'-Robo Tommy is roughly on par with the original Tommy since he was able to match him in an unmorphed hand to hand combat brawl. *'Dino Thunder Black Transformation'-Robo Tommy could transform into his Ranger form just by violently posing. This negates the need for a Morpher unlike Tommy who still needed his. Dino Thunder Black powers. *'Strength'-On top of his regular powers, Robo Tommy was able to kick normal Tommy so hard that he flew into a wall and cracked his visor. *'Durability'-Multiple strikes from Saba, the Zeo V Power Sword, and the Dragon Dagger had little effect on him in this form. *'Hand to Hand Combat'- Robo Tommy was a skilled fighter, perhaps even more so than when he was unmorphed, since he defeated Tommy in his Dino Thunder Black form easily. However, he proved useless against his other Ranger forms and was destroyed. Arsenal. *'Bracio Staff'-Robo Tommy has his own version of Tommy's original Bracio Staff for him to use in combat. Unlike the original however, it was not shown to have any special powers and was merely used as a blunt force weapon. Behind the Scenes. *Like the real Tommy, Jason David Frank portrays the "cheap knock-off" as Tommy put it. **They were usually not seen together but when they were, good editing covered for them. Everything was either shot reverse shot, back of the head shots where you couldn't clearly see the face of the person you're behind, closeups, or distant shots covering up that one was a stuntman. Notes *Robo Tommy is the sixth evil imitation of Tommy Oliver. The first was the Green Mutant Ranger, the 2nd was Tom Oliver (although, since he was a clone of the original, he could be called the real thing duplicated), and the third, fourth, and fifth were the dream versions of Zeo Ranger V, Mighty Morphin Green, and Mighty Morphin White. **There were no evil Rangers in Zeo (although Tommy himself did become evil in the episode "King For a Day") and there was no Red Shadow Ranger in Turbo. Although Crash was the evil eqivalent to the Red Ranger in Turbo, he had already left the series by the time the episode "The Song of Confusion" aired. *Seeing as he never morphed into another form except for Dino Thunder Black, it can be assumed that Robo Tommy cannot access any of Tommy's other forms. **It is unclear why as it was explitcely stated that they were copying the Ranger powers for the Robo Rangers and Tommy has his Master Morpher. ***It probably goes by most recently assumed form as Dino Thunder Black was acquired in 2004 whilst the others were all attained between 1993 and 1996. See Also -in terms of being the Black Dino Ranger. Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:PR Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Deceased PR Rangers